Mending Broken Hearts
by Utashi
Summary: Rizu, the current den leader, has been in love with Lindow ever since day one. Problem was Lindow already had the love of his life, Sakuya. Seeing the devastated state of Rizu, Kota (her bestfriend) couldn't help but intervene now can he? And so, operation to help her move on and have her own love story was set. Will she find that happily ever after she'd always wanted?
1. Chapter 1: Weddings

I do not own god-eater and the picture I've posted. The story takes place after the main plot, all others (OC, storyline, etc.) are mine. PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STORIES AND CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN!

\- Utashi

* * *

Stream of tears flowed rapidly down her redden cheeks as she watched Sakuya slowly walked down the altar and to the man they BOTH loved. She knew all too well that she didn't had any chance from the start. Sakuya and Lindow were a match made in heaven yet she decided to hold on to that doomed thread of one-sided love she had for the former leader ever since she first laid eyes on him.

"Sigh. I told you we shouldn't have come." Kota shook his head disapprovingly at the terrible sight of his best friend.

To those who had no idea of the love that the current leader had for Lindow, the tears she shed were that of joy. _'But of course',_ they thought it would be normal for their soft-hearted leader to break down crying. They were '_certain'_ that the leader '_definitely'_ shared the happiness of the couple. But the bitter reality is that she was in turmoil. She felt so much pain that it seethed throughout her entire body. She felt pathetic for ever thinking that Lindow could've been hers.

_'Stupid! He never loved you back!' _The same phrase repeated over and over again inside her head that it made her nauseous. She clenched her tightening chest and breathed heavily, trying to keep herself from making a scene. The blonde taking notice of the saddened situation pulled her in a tight embrace as the others cheered when they've been pronounced husband and wife. "Let's go outside for a bit." Kota whispered to her. The broken-hearted girl nodded and followed her best buddy towards the exit. She made one final glance at the happy couple and whispered '_Congratulations' _half-heartedly.

Meanwhile, at the far end of the church stood Soma, his enhance senses most effectively picked up every detail of the tragic scene of Rizu, the once ever so peppy and feisty leader of Unit I. He sighed in annoyance and pulled down the hood of his jacket then followed the two god-eaters outside. "Such a drag." He commented to himself as soon as he found Rizu at her usual spot in the den. She was crouched down into a ball while Kota sat next to her. It was a good thing that everyone attended the wedding so no one was left to see the sorry state of their leader.

"Get up." He started with his usual daily dose of grumpiness.

Kota quickly intervened and pointed an accusing finger at him "At least show some concern man! You know what she's going through!"

Soma just ignored him; he wasn't really fond of the latter male. Heck he wouldn't hang around him if it weren't for Rizu, the one he considered (though he would not admit it) as his closest friend other than Lindow. "Get up and stop with the crying, damn it!" he really didn't wanted to sound heartless but that's just the way he talks and couldn't help it. Kota pursed his lips and frowned, he was trying his best not to get into an argument with the tsun-tsun bastard right now. Not when his best friend was crying her heart out like this. "R-rizu, cheer up! Let's ditch the after party and watch Bugarally and eat lotsa sweets!" the blonde countered Soma's hostility towards the already sorrowful Rizu. The female didn't respond and just held her head down.

"Tsk." Soma muttered under his breath and stooped down in front of Rizu. "Stop being an idiot." He roughly told her, yet his actions betrayed the gruffness in his voice. He caressed her head softly and took out a paper bag he carefully hid under his jacket then handed it to her. The female slowly wiped out the tears and raised her head "What's in it?" She asked between sniffles. Soma grunted and shook the paper bag in his hand impatiently "Damn it. Just take it!" he shouted. Kota was on the verge of telling him off (the _hooded-emo-freak_ as Kota referred to him) but resisted the urge to do so. The blonde snatched the paper bag out of Soma's hands without failing to give him an annoyed look. "Hey! You stole my idea!" The blonde exclaimed as he opened the bag to reveal stacks of candies and other delicacies. "How in the world did you even get these?" Kota marvelled.

"None of your business." Soma answered then stood up. He crossed his arms and looked directly into the female's emerald eyes "Idiot." He told her and began to walk off leaving a puzzled Kota and a still sobbing Rizu. "I'll never understand how that guy thinks." Kota thought out loud while scratching the back of his head. He went back to Rizu and sat next to her again. He got a chocolate bar out of the bag then handed it over to the female. "Here you go!" he cheerfully nudged the dessert into her hands. Rizu carefully took the wonderfully wrapped chocolate bar from him and muttered a thank you, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Come on, Rizu~ Cheer up!" Kota encouraged her only to be greeted back by silence. He took a brief moment to observe the brunette girl. Grief was written all over her face, her chestnut brown hair disheveled, her eyes were swollen from all the crying. It really pains him to see his best friend lamenting over her conked-out_ LOVE LIFE_, if she had one to start with that is. Kota shook his head and shot up from his seat "That's it! Operation help-Rizu-move-on is on the go!" he proclaimed thrusting his hands in the air. Rizu gave him a confused look but took a bite from the sweet she held in hands anyway.

Kota gave her a cheeky smile, '_Well at least her obsessively love for sugar is still intact.'_ He thought to himself. He pulled her up and held both her hands in his. "I'll get you a boyfriend no matter what! That's a promise!" He told her with much determination as he bore his blue eyes into hers. Rizu could only give him a nod though she was still bewildered by her bestfriend's sudden dedication to get her a love life. Kota, however, took that 'nod' as a go signal. "Yeah! We'll start with your man-hunt tomorrow okay?" he broke into one of his signature smiles.

"Now let's watch bugarally~!"

* * *

Hi~! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story right now (with my internship program coming up and all) but I just really NEED/ed to write a fanfic for god eater burst! Darn, the game's really awesome! Although I really wish it was an otome game T.T Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this first glimpse of the story "Mending broken hearts" and hopefully Chapter 2 will be out before the end of this month ^^

Oh and pairings have not yet been decided, although I was originally thinking of having this as Soma X Protagonist but… I can't overlook the fact that Kota should also have the limelight right? Haha! XD Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Comment! :D I'm actually hoping to get feedbacks as for the pairings~! :D

\- Utashi


	2. Chapter 2: Bestfriend Woes

I've decided to continue with this haha (after almost a year! Ahdkjfhadjfh) I am really sorry! Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2! :D This game really needs more love!

\- Utashi

* * *

"Come on! PLEEEEEASE?! PLEASE HELP ME!" Kota begged, dropping down on his knees.

"Sigh. For the last time, no." Alisa simply answered flipping her hair.

"Come on! You don't even know what I was gonna ask you! Hear me out! Please?! I swear I'll do anything you want!" He was determined to get his way.

"Anything?" Alisa repeated, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

The blonde slightly moved back, he knew that smile meant trouble but he couldn't chicken out. He gave her a firm nod. No turning back. Alisa let out a heavy sigh "You sure you'll do anything I say?" She confirmed. Kota beamed and quickly got up. He took out a carefully folded paper from his back pocket then handed it to Alisa. "Yes, I'll do anything you want so please help me make this dress for Rizu!"

Alisa snatched the paper out of his hands and examined it then scrunched her nose in distaste "Eh~? That dress? Totally not her style! She won't look good in that!" Alisa told him.

"Yes she will!" Kota replied.

Alisa let out a long sigh, bickering with Kota over trivial things wasn't really a good way to spend the afternoon. But then again, she always loved that pitiful look Kota gave her whenever she won an argument. "Why do you want to give that to her anyway? She won't wear it." She smirked, folding her arms.

"Yes she will!" he protested.

"Hah! No girl would ever wear that kind of dress! What century is that from anyway?" Alisa retorted.

"W-well… I think it'll look c-cute on her..." He began twiddling with his fingers, the back of his mind suddenly imagining his best friend twirling around in the pink and white dress he took several days drafting.

The Russian girl sighed at how stupid he looked "Fine. I'll help you." She said shaking her head.

Kota brightened, jumping up to his feet before giving the girl a giant bear hug thanking her over and over again.

"C-can't b-breathe!" Alisa choked, trying to push him away.

"S-sorry! Anyway, time's wasting! Let's gather materials~" He chirped before pulling the blonde girl away.

* * *

Kota shifted his weight from left to right, anxiously standing outside the Leader's room. Holding the box tightly which contained the dress he patiently made together with Alisa's help, he debated whether or not to continue on with the plan. What if she didn't like it? He never really saw Rizu wear anything feminine. Maybe she's really not into that kind of stuff?

"Just knock already!" Alisa angrily whispered to him.

"I know! I know!" Kota brushed her off. He swallowed hard, mustering his courage to go on. "R-rizu. It's me. Kota. Do you have a minute?" He called out.

"Yeah, come in. It's open!" He heard her say from behind the door.

He glanced sideways to Alisa who gave him a firm nod, before guiding himself into the room. "What's up?" Rizu greeted half-awake on her sofa.

"I-I-I… U-uhhh…" Kota stuttered to which his Russian companion lightly smack his head.

"He brought you a present." Alisa told her in Kota's place.

The blonde lad nodded shyly, handing the box to his best friend.

"Oh! Thank you." She thanked him, her voice soft and raspy indicating that she had still been crying through the days even though a good 2 weeks had already passed since the wedding.

Rizu pulled out a pink sundress with a white ribbon tied around the waist. She held it closely to her to examine it, finally a smile spreading on her tear-stained face. "It's lovely!" She commented before standing up to give Kota a hug.

The male stiffened under her warm embrace before finally relaxing his conscious mind. _She likes it._ Kota couldn't help but smile. He looked towards Alisa's way muttering a thank you. The girl chuckled slightly at how weird this was to her. She couldn't help but think that Kota was playing rebound for Rizu's unrequited love towards Lindow. She sighed pitying the boy, oh how cruel can love be.

"Why don't you try it?" Alisa suggested breaking their brief moment.

"Oh! Okay! Give me a sec!" Rizu agreed, dashing towards the bathroom door.

Once out of earshot, Alisa came closer to Kota, whispering in a mocking voice. "Stop playing the goody goody best friend already, make your move."

"W-what do you mean make my move?" The lad shot her a confused look.

"Sigh… Really? You're such an Idiot." Alisa replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I-D-I-O-T."

Their back and forth arguing continued before the bathroom door clicked open grabbing the attention of them both. Rizu came out, her face as red as beet. "H-how does it look?" She asked shyly gazing on the floor.

Kota felt his cheeks heat up, he opened his mouth to say something but ended up lost for words. Alisa on the other hand, clasped her hands happily, staring proudly at _her _work. Good thing she took the liberty in altering the design, otherwise their precious leader will end up looking like a pumpkin.

"You look beautiful, leader! Beautiful!" Alisa said more like praising her work rather than how good it looked on Rizu. Her attention was soon caught by the still speechless male standing at the other end of the room. She smiled playfully, placing a hand on her hips. "What do you think Kota?"

"Y-you look great Rizu! Uhh.. I-I have to do some training! S-see you later!" He couldn't bring himself to stare at the girl any further. He ran out of the room with his pulse rate raising. He shook his head, the image of his Rizu still plastered on his mind. _No, Kota. You idiot. She's your best friend. _He reprimanded himself. Right then he was reminded of Alisa's words.

"_Stop playing the goody goody best friend already, make your move."_

He stopped on his tracks, his shaking hands already balled into fists. So that's what she meant. He sighed heavily to himself, punching his fist on a nearby wall. "I'm really an idiot."

"She'll never look at me like that anyway."

* * *

Again, I am really sorry for my severely lack of updates! Thanks for reading! ^-^

\- Utashi


End file.
